THE PRESENT INVENTION relates to a safety arrangement and more particularly, relates to a safety arrangement for use in a motor vehicle. The safety arrangement comprises an air-bag.
It has been proposed previously to provide an air-bag in a motor vehicle to provide protection for the occupant of a vehicle in the event that an accident should arise. Typically, such an air-bag is inflated by a gas generator which is activated by a sensor responsive either to an impact on part of the vehicle, or to deceleration of the vehicle in excess of a predetermined limit.
It has been proposed previously to provide two gas generators for one air-bag (DE-A-4,032,757), only one gas generator being activated if the occupant of the vehicle to be protected by the air-bag is wearing a safety belt, but both gas generators being activated if the occupant of the vehicle to be protected by the air-bag is not wearing a seat belt. It has also been proposed to provide an air-bag with two gas generators (DE-A-4,341,500), only one of the gas generators being activated when the occupant of the motor vehicle to be protected by the air-bag is leaning forwards at the moment that the air-bag is to be inflated, but both of the gas generators being activated when the occupant of the vehicle to be protected by the air-bag is in the correct position.
If only one gas generator is used to inflate an air-bag that is associated with two gas generators, when the bag is inflated it is only "partially" inflated, and consequently the position and condition of the bag will be very indefinite and uncontrolled.